The Magic Spell: Her Absolute Order
by Violin's Dreamer
Summary: Mikan Sakura is a young magician’s apprentice, taking lessons in the arts of magic. She masters one of the toughest spells of all: summoning the all-powerful djinni, Natsume. But summoning Natsume and controlling him are two different things entirely.


The Magic Spell:

Her Absolute Order

Written by Violin Dreamer

Summary: Mikan Sakura is a young magician's apprentice, taking lessons in the arts of magic. But when someone killed her master, she decided to kick up her education a few notches and with revenge on her mind, she masters one of the toughest spells of all: summoning the all-powerful djinni, Natsume. But summoning Natsume and controlling him are two different things entirely. When Mikan sends the djinni to steal the powerful Amulet of Alicea, they finds themselves caught up in a whirlwind of magical espionage, murder, blackmail, revolt, and the truth behind Mikan's master death.

Author Note: This story based on "The Bartimaeus Trilogy" by Jonathan Stroud. And I changed my name. From AzurEaqua to Violin's Dreamer.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice or The Bartimaeus Trilogy.

Warning: OOC-ness

**Prologue**

Great. Almost fifty years no one succeed on summoning me, but now when someone strong enough to summon me, never in my existence had I felt this sensation. Powerful. This human not an ordinary magician. But, really. Why _now_? Why he decided to call me in a bright, sunny day? Doesn't he suppose to summon a djinni in a cloudy, dark day? Ugh... stupid useless human.

I felt the spell wrapped around my body and dragging me to him.

...

What the hell! Not only a stupid and useless, but the one who's summoning me is... a girl?

True, the moment I felt the spell wear off my body I smell strawberry. But I thought _he_ summons me in the kitchen or maybe the one who's summoning me is a gay. I never expected _he_ was actually _a girl_? A little kid indeed.

I refused to show myself. I wanted to know if that human is actually fooling me by changing her appearance as a small little kid. I checked the first plane, and then the second, third, and so on. No spell. So this is the real her.

_My_ _new master _blinked, and then glared at my invincible body.

"I order you to show yourself to _me_," she said in a hard tone.

Arrogant little kid. But a smart one.

Well then, I will scare her a bit. And if I got lucky, she would step out of the pentacles, her protection, and then I can tear her apart.

I observed her room in a quick glance. Orange. It dominated the room. And strawberry, I can smell it all over the room. Girly. She must be scared of... snake? Spider? Ghost?

Spider will do. An old, furry, and disgusting spider.

Show time...

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Okay, that was... unexpected. Yes, I know she will be surprised, even screaming like a mad girl. But not _that _loud. My ears must be bleeding right now.

"S-s-ss-show your true appearance!" the little girl ordered. Her face pale, her body trembling. Ignoring the power of her order, I let out a laugh. She's scared huh? Nah, I won't obeyed someone like her.

She glared at me. "Stop laughing!" I shut my mouth.

I saw her take a deep breath. "I, as your master, order you to show your true appearance to me. **Now**."

I felt a sharp pain all over my body and I felt my body weaken. Strong. I can felt her order began controlling me. Her order almost had the same power as my previous master. Almost.

I let her saw my true form and bowed. Consider you're lucky little girl, I never show my true form except to that old man.

"Did you call me, _master_?" I said with sarcasm.

I waited her to say something annoying. But none came. I looked up and find her looked shocked. Her mouth hanging open.

"What?" I snapped.

She blinked and opened her mouth to say something but no sounds come out. She blinked again and her face turned red. "S-stop that, djinni! Didn't I order you to show your true form?"

Hm... she thought this is not my true form? I wonder why. "This is my true form, idiot."

"I-Idiot? I'm not idiot!" she yelled. Her face turned redder because of anger.

"Whatever. Just say what you want." I said coldly. She is annoying. I bet her wish is just to make her crush fall in love with her. A typical teenager wish.

Her eyes narrowed. "Tell me. I order you to tell me your true name."

Name? She is the second person who asked for my true name. Usually a magician never bothered to ask the name of djinni they summoned. They summoned us, ordered to do their selfish request, and after we granted it they would throw us away.

My crimson eyes met her hazel eyes. "And why would I tell you?" I raised one of my eyebrow.

She didn't say anything. She kept starring into my eyes with the same dumb look awhile ago. Was she... dazzled? Dazzled by my eyes? She found me attractive then. I chuckled darkly.

"What? Did you just find me attractive, little pervy girl?" I smirked when she turn even redder if that's possible.

"Wha-I did NOT! And I'm not a pervert, or little! I'm sixteen!" she yelled. Geez, she's loud. "and you haven't answered me yet!"

"I don't want to," I answered with a bored face.

"You must tell me. Or..." she whispered something. A spell?

I groaned. I saw blood trickled down my forearm. "Or?" This time I heard a tearing sounds and felt warm liquid trickled down my back.

"It's Natsume," I hissed. She didn't hesitate to hurt me huh? I will kill this little girl for sure.

"Natsume, then." She smiled. What's that? One minute she is angry and later she isn't. What a weird-idiotic-smiley girl.

"I order you to bring the Amulet of Alicea to me tommorow dawn," she ordered me so suddenly. Random much?

Wait. Did she just say the Amulet of Alicea? Did she even know what she just asked me to? "Pardon?"

She pouted. "Here I thought you're the infamous powerful djinni, Natsume. But you just asked me to repeat my order. That's not what a professional djinni do, you know."

She really is stupid. "That's not it. Did you understand what you just asked me to? The Amulet of Alicea? Seriously!"

"Of course I know what I do. You don't have to try fooling me. Or.." she smirked. "are you telling me that you're incompetent doing it?"

I sent a spark of fire to her. She looked shocked but she quickly dodged it.

I growled. "Watch your mouth. Or when you stepped out of your protection, even just one millimeter, I will surely tear you apart."

I saw her smirk faded, changed with nervous expression. Her hands trembled and sweat dripping from her temple. Good. She understand that I'm serious then.

"Y-you can't," she said. I can see that she tried to hide her nervous state. "I'm your master. I had the complete order of your body, mind, and magic." She finished it with so much confidence. I grunted. Of course I knew that. I guess she's not that stupid. After all, she's the one who summoned me.

"Listen Natsume," she began. "I, as your new master, order you to bring the Amulet of Alicea to me safely tomorrow dawn. Be sure no one see, hear, or sense you when you do it or when you bring it to me." She panted and her cheeks flushed red when she finished her words. Who wouldn't? She said it on one breath.

Quite strong, smart, and witty. A stubborn one too. I got an interesting master. What a joy. Not.

"Do I really have to do it?" I asked with a bored tone. Seriously, I don't want to deal with someone like her. She will just bring me trouble.

Again, I heard a tearing sound, and next, warm liquid flowed out from my right foot. The difference from before? It hurt. A lot. It's like someone stabbed a thousand needles and then drag it all over your foot. Up. Down. Up. Down. Remove it. And then repeated it again.

"You don't have to be that harsh, little girl," I sighed. Whatever. The sooner I finished it, the sooner I will be free again.

"Just go already!" she yelled.

Quite strong, smart, witty, stubborn, and don't forget. Loud.

In a blink of eye I vanished from her eyes. The Amulet of Alicea? Really, what a pain.

**-to be continue-**

Author Note: Errr... Hello? Ok, I just want to say that I'm sorry for not updating in what? Years? And then when I have a free-time, I posted a new story. Really, really sorry for the reader of my other story. I will _try_ to update soon. Try. I can't promise that though.

This chapter pretty rushed and I'm too lazy to proof-read it. So, yeah.

And lastly, review please?


End file.
